Patch 1.1.3
Version: 1.1.3 * Date: 4th November 2009 * Forum thread: http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=27226 General * Fixed an issue that caused mission waypoints to disappear when you crossed a server boundary or exited a level. * Fixed an issue where some Bounty Hunter missions would skip the first waypoint. * Fixed an issue where Bounty Hunter missions would send an extra direction message after you reached the final waypoint. * Fixed an issue where Bounty Hunter mission directions were offset by about 45 degrees. * Doubled the aggro range for conflict town guards. * Changed the PvP anti-griefing debuff. Players will no longer receive the debuff when they kill a player under the minimum level for a PvP zone. * Changed how missions are loaded so that changes will be applied to all active missions after a patch. Players should no longer have to cancel and reacquire missions to see most bug fixes. * Re-enabled the /sitchair command based on player feedback. UI * Added faction mutation specialties to the character builder. * Added text to the Perception and Athletics tool tips to point out their function in regard to the tactical map in PvP areas. * Updated the prepared attacks so they can be toggled off without being triggered. * Added a tooltip for long player names to the Stat, Team, and Target windows. * Optimized the Recipe window to prevent it from lowering framerate if it stays open and has a lot of recipes. * Removed the salvage option from mount inventory since it's not allowed. * Fixed a possible crash from forwarding an email with a very short subject. * Fixed a possible crash from resizing an empty recipe window. * Fixed an issue that stopped missions from being auto-selected when you entered the game. Graphics Engine * Updated the tree textures to unload when not in use. * Added support for thumbnail tree textures so they show up faster when you first enter a wooded area. * Fixed an issue where a player who entered the game in a level wouldn’t see trees or clutter upon stepping outside. Physics Engine * Optimized collision shape management and ensured that the shapes will be added to the scene on time. This fixed some of the fall-through that happened when you rushed into a level. Mounts * Enabled the wheel cursor for vehicles instead of the horseshoe cursor. Creatures * Standardized faction rewards for killing NPC faction members. * Corrected the treasure drops from the Armor Supplier boss. * Reduced the damage and duration on Deathspore's disease effects by about 25% and fixed the Desiccating Aura effect to have a proper duration, all to give equal-level characters a slightly better chance of defeating him. Faction Towns * Updated all faction town merchants to correctly require faction. Items * Reduced the Suppression skill requirement for the Sap Stamina 2 injector from 63 to 69. * Corrected the Knowledge requirements for all levels of Thermal Control Research, Primal Research, Suppression Research, Telekinesis Research, and Telepathy Research. * Changed the recipe for Sonic Influence 1 Instructions to be taught by Sonic Influence 1 knowledge. Corrected the Knowledge requirements for all levels of Research recipes. * Increased the skill requirements and crafting time for Nano-Manipulation 9 Instructions and Nano-Manipulation 9 Research from 171 to 189, and changed the crafting time for each from 1710 seconds to 1890 seconds. * Changed the knowledge required for Patho-Transmission 8 Research to Patho-Transmission 7 Injectors. * Changed the descriptions of the Reactive Plate and the Reactive, Improved, and Advanced Fiber Vest to clearly indicate the armor value gained. * Decreased the Primal Attribute requirement of the Longstride 7 Injector from 174 to 156. * Changed the .458 SOCOM Rifle to use only one back slot. * Changed the field crafting time of Tattered, Average, and Superior Bandages to 7500 deciseconds, and the facility crafting time to 5625 deciseconds. * Changed the tooltip for the Ravager's War Totem to indicate the amount of damage it deals. * Changed all disease- and poison-based offensive effects so that inorganic vehicles will not be affected. * Changed the Muscle's Crippling Toxin to have a maximum charges of 1. * Reduced the cost of the Truthseeker Pages from 117 chips to 56 chips. Changed the Description text to say “scavenged from” rather than “salvaged from.” Updated the item to sort into the Missions tab of a player’s pack. * Increased the attribute requirement for Sympathy Pains 5 from Empathic 114 to Empathic 132. * Made Dress Shoes salvageable. * Added a recipe for the Hockey Stick to Sports Gear 1 and a recipe for the Composite Hockey Stick to Sports Gear 2. * Changed the recipe for Pathology 3 Instructions to require 120 Medicine skill rather than 150 and reduced the amount of Salvaged Paper required. Updated its Attribute gains and crafting times. * Changed the recipe for the Prospector's Pick to require 90 Weaponry rather than 75 and updated its Attribute gains and crafting times. * Corrected the Attribute requirements and gains for Improved Biodiesel Research. * Changed Salvaged Gears, Average Gears, and Pristine Gears to be salvageable. * Fixed Muscle's Crippling Toxin, adjusting the damage and stamina drain to be more appropriate to its level. It is now curable as a rank 8 poison effect. * Fixed Resuscitation Kits (Crude, Impure, Average) so that they cannot be used on slain creatures. * Corrected the tooltip on Sonic Lance injectors (all ranks) to properly display the range as 20 meters. * Corrected the displayed requirements on the Rifle Smash, Vol 3 training book. * Fixed the "Tune Up In a Box" recipe from the Tune Up Tech Capstone ability to be displayed under Science crafting recipes. * Allowed new copies of item “GlobalTech Records” to be destroyed by players. To destroy a copy of the item that already exists players can try completing the mission "Trash Canyon" in Clinton Farm given by Tess Bramby. * Changed missions that reward players an item once and then complete to require the player to click the “Complete” button in their mission logs. This prevents players with full packs from potentially not receiving the item. Knowledges * Changed all active ability, harvest, and mutation Knowledges to use the descriptions of their effects. Mutations * Corrected the spelling of Equilibrium Shock on its Knowledge and Action. * Fixed a bug on Empathic mutations that was allowing them to be used concurrently. * Truncated the tooltip on Patient Zero (all ranks) so that it fits within the character limits. * Changed Sonic Lance and Molotov Mutation so that they each trigger the other's cooldown. Nodes * Increased the spawn time for ceramic and titanium nodes. * Increased the drop rate of scrap fasteners from low level scavenging nodes. * Changed Geology harvest node to use new models. Skills * Fixed ranks 2 and up of Body Toughening to play their animations properly. Archive Coalition * Replaced glove models on numerous Archive Coalition NPCs with smaller glove models. Sector One * Added several nodes and creatures between Oilville and Coppermine. * Moved some buried nodes near Murphy. * Boneclaw ** Repaired the mission “The Dogs of Boneclaw” so that the items it gives are removed from the player’s inventory when used. * Clinton Farm ** Corrected typos in and removed extra spaces from the greeting string of the mission “Back Into the Mine.” * Coppermine ** Corrected a typo in the mission “Cry for Help.” ** Updated the item needed for the mission “Just the Nuts and Bolts” to also count as Scrap Copper in crafting. ** Updated the mission “Any Old Tools Will Do” to require one crafted Pick Axe instead of Rusty Axe and Old Pickaxe trash drops. ** Updated the mission “Hacking Through the Paper” to use an object in the world instead of requiring a dropped item. ** Prevented the helpful summoned creature created during the mission series “Redemption of the Apostate” from attacking players. ** Reduced the duration of the mission “You Bring the Bullets 2.” ** Removed a useless item drop from Judge Abraham Harris. ** Enabled the cancelation of all steps of the instance mission "Redemption of the Apostate." * Depot 66 ** Added an additional AP for players who chose the mission path “The Play's the Thing”, given at the end of the series. Players who have already completed this mission chain can return to any of the NPCs involved to collect their additional AP reward. ** Removed an extra space from the greeting of the mission “Shoot ‘em Up 3.” * Dry Flats ** Replaced useless harvest nodes with useful ones. * Embry Crossroads ** Added Sector Vaults outside the Embry bank and made the interior so vehicles and horses cannot go inside. ** Changed the mission “No Deposit, No Return” to use its own item instead of the same item as the Odenville version of the mission. Players with this mission will have to abandon and retake the mission. ** Added Blade Dancer Rapiers and Swords around Junk Fortress. ** Updated the Embry ATV missions to correct a problem with unlocking the questors. New players will be directed to two new questors, while current players can finish the existing missions as normal. ** Removed extra spaces from Elroy Killian’s dialogue. ** Corrected a typo in the reward string of the mission “Unleashing the Beast.” ** Corrected a pronoun in the greeting string of the mission “Kingman Express.” ** Changed the greeting of the mission “Up Close and Personal” to refer to cleavers rather than hammers. * GlobalTech Storyline ** Prevented an item given by step six of the mission series “Identity Crisis” from being dropped by the Shiva's Favored boss in the Hoffa Bunker. * Highway Bridge ** Flagged the mission “For Whom the Bell Trolls” as group content and increased its chip reward. ** Updated Larry Goat's inventory to offer level-appropriate items. * Hotel Nevada ** Removed a sector vault from this encounter area. * Junk Fortress ** Changed the conversing raiders at the entrance of Junk Fortress so that their names display correctly in chat. * Linewood ** Prevented Sandworms from strafing. ** Updated Low-grade Glass, the item needed for the “Eyenoculars” mission, so it also counts as Weak Geologic Chemical in crafting. ** Corrected a typo in the reward text of the mission “Goggles.” * Midway ** Prevented the target of the mission “The Prime Tracker” from spawning near guards. ** Increased the range of the mission “Field of Battle.” * Missile Silo ** Updated the mission “The Watchtower Code 2” to lead to the missile silo level. * Mowbray ** Changed references in the mission “The Low Road” mission from crates to boxes. * Mumford ** Clarified the goals of the mission “Curious Project.” ** Changed the mission series “Slice and Dice” so that players who have completed Jaggd’s missions in Mumford can obtain the rest of the series, which was previously locked, from Sergeant Benson in Embry Crossroads. ** Corrected a typo in the dialogue of NPCs discussing the Judges and increased the pauses in their conversation. * Murphy ** Fixed Throwbacks that were walking on top of debris. ** Updated the mission “Insecurity Blanket” mission to use an object in the world instead of requiring a dropped item. * Needle Eye ** Prevented a couple of NPCs from giving out a debugging game string to players for a short time after completion of the mission series “Refugee Wrath.” ** Further reduced the number of items required for the mission “Harsh Words” and increased the chip reward. ** Prevented the mission series “An Explosive Situation” from locking out players who abandon a certain step. ** Relocated the targets for both the exploding barrel and for the boss Sordid in the mission series “An Explosive Situation.” ** Stopped some raiders in the warehouse district from respawning instantly when killed. ** Removed the final repeatable step of the mission series “Canned Collection.” ** Fixed a harvest node that was embedded in a wall. * North Burb ** Corrected the placement of an ant hill object to keep it from floating. ** Added more sage plants in the area where various missions send you to find them. ** Edited the goals of the mission “Sudden Strike” to make it clear that only Blade Dancer Dirks and Poinards will count. ** Made the target item for the mission “To Make an Omelette” destructible. * Oasis ** Reduced the amount of fruit required for the mission “Those Passing Through” and added an additional goal that players can complete by turning in a large quantity of lesser fruit instead. * Odenville ** Removed Embry Croosroads Monster Hunt Vouchers from the drops on the Marauders for the mission “A Budding Trust.” ** Removed two non-functional vaults from a building near the science lab. * Oilville ** Added No Vehicle and No Mount zones around the auctioneer and interior bank vaults. ** Fixed a typo in the text of the mission “A Tech's Work is Never Done.” ** Updated the mission “Big Ticket Item 2” to use an object in the world instead of requiring a dropped item. ** Allowed the Security System Components gathered for the mission “Doing Your Part” to also count as scrap copper in crafting. ** Changed the name of the local ants and specified the type the player needs to kill for the mission “Ants, Schmants.” ** Updated the mission series “Clearing the Way” mission so that only specific ants and sandworms will count towards the goals. * Old Kingman ** Added a No Vehicle and No Mount zone around the bank. ** Corrected the spelling of Gus Paupas in the mission “Billy's Sister.” ** Updated the mission “Clipped Wing” to correctly require Gaunt's Raiders Toughs, Thugs, and Goons. ** Replaced the final goal object for the mission “Putting Fears to Rest” to ensure its functionality. ** Altered the story text of the mission “Make Science Not War” to further clarify the goals. ** Removed harvest nodes from a nearby junkyard to prevent confusion between them and some mission target objects. ** Capitalized Grinder’s name in the story text of the mission “Grief and Vengeance.” * Old Kingman Prison ** Prevented Teeth's head from dropping off him when he is defeated. ** Changed the second step of the mission series “Sibling Rivalry” to require players to click on Casta's razor at the LifeNet machine in the prison. Edited the mission text to make the change clear. ** Allowed the mission specific creature for the mission “Billy's Sister” to always patrol the prison outer courtyard, and changed the mission waypoint to indicate his new location. ** Added new dialogue to both of Forscythe's missions into the prison. * Pass Chris ** Added more Night Wolf Marauders around the tunnel to Watchtower and reduced the number of kills needed for the mission “Light at the End” from 10 to 6. ** Updated the mission “Friends in Need” to identify the needed targets as Throwback Hunters. ** Updated the mission item Creeper Toxin Glands to also count as Weak Biological Chemical in crafting. ** Removed a Rusty Axe trash drop from the local Night Wolves. ** Allowed the belt buckle items for the mission “Buckle Down” to also count as scrap fasteners in crafting. * Spider Hill ** Moved the XP gain for the mission series “Power Surge” mission series to a later step to prevent a possible exploit. * Terance ** Fixed a floating vehicle scavenge node. ** Reduced the item requirements for the second step of the mission series “Losers Weepers.” Edited the mission text to indicate the location of the drops and made them usable as a tradeskill component. ** Fixed the opening dialogue on the first step of the mission series “Makings of a Beast.” ** Corrected the spelling of “Jacob” in the greeting of the mission “Losers Weepers 2.” * Toro Road ** Added a Garage Manager, Stable Manager, Horse Merchant, and Fuel Merchant to the garage. * Trailer Park ** Changed the mission “Ambrosia’s Bitter Taste 2” so that only Night Wolf Wailers and Denkeepers will count. ** Changed the mission “Free Your Mind” to require the standard crafting item Tinfoil. * Trumbull ** Changed the item reward for the mission “Chicken Feed” and lowered the chip reward to compensate. ** Allowed the missions “Hide Your Light” and “Travel Light” to show waypoints directly leading to their targets. ** Prevented players from selling the mission items “Priceless Antiques” and thereby potentially locking themselves into a step of the mission they are unable to complete. * Watchtower ** Increased the range on the mission “Early Bird 2” to make the item work on giant sandworms. * White Crow Storyline ** Changed the way that the missions meet at Sheriff Cat Tanner in Pass Chris to prevent a rare occurrence of Tanner appearing to have a mission for certain players when he doesn’t. * Zanesville ** Allowed players to cancel the child event for step sixteen of the mission series “Crosshair Trigger.” Sector Two * Fixed the waypoint on the mission “Crunchy.” * Barret Manor ** Changed the location of the axe for the second step of the mission series “Brutal Methods.” ** Relocated the generator for the mission “Heavy Fire” to ensure that it functions and cannot be exploited. ** Increased the range on step two of the mission series “Chasing Rebels” to make it feasible for ranged players. * Blaine ** Changed the Bumpy Hide harvested from prairie chickens for the mission “See More Skinner” to count as Ragged Leather in crafting. Renamed the chickens "Knothide Prairie Chickens". ** Removed the duplicate item Blaineshine from a Food and Drink Merchant. ** Moved the waypoint of step three of the mission series “A Fool and His Money” mission to the center of a group of porkupines. Increased the number of porkupines in the area. * Bug Farm ** Added a waypoint to the mission “Free Range Stinkbugs.” * Burnside ** Increased the respawn time on the Devil’s Own Landlord and Landlady and the Human League Manager. ** Corrected the spelling of “League” in the town event finale. * Credit Bend ** Moved the wolves away from the server boundary for the mission “Murderer and Thief.” ** Increased the range for the third step of the mission series “When the Hurlyburlys Done.” ** Removed the Refine Silk Instructions from the Nature trainer. * Devil’s Own Fortress ** Moved the first-time reward giver inside the boss room. * The Dump ** Updated the name of the Conflict Town Crier. ** Updated all missions in The Dump to sort into the "The Dump (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. * Enforcer Checkpoint ** Reduced total number of spawns for the mission “Rehydrate the Checkpoint” and changed them to spawn more regularly. ** Changed the items required for the mission “Rehydrate the Checkpoint.” * Fracture ** Fixed a typo in the text of the mission “Tetanus Builds Character.” ** Updated the mission "Breaking the Lawmen" to sort into the "New Gallows (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. ** Corrected a typo in the reward of the mission “Scrounger’s Experiment.” ** Corrected spelling and punctuation errors in the dialogue of the Vista who tries to tame a coyote. * Haven ** Changed the first two steps of the mission series “Clear Message” and “Salvaging Nature” steps 1 and 2 missions to divide the Vista faction rewards between each the missions in each sequence so players did not get a surprise Vista faction award for the second mission. ** Updated the mission “Hard-Target Search” to prevent the bounty target from spawning in inaccessible terrain. ** Changed the mission “Lack of Subtlety 1” mission to allow for all ranks of Repel. ** Increased the Telepathy requirement on the mission “Lack of Subtlety 1” to the minimum required for the necessary skill. * Hollister Point ** Updated the name of the Conflict Town Crier. ** Updated all missions in Hollister Point to sort into the "Hollister Point (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. ** Corrected the number of enemies needed for the Traveler mission “Destroy Their Gear.” * New Flagstaff ** Added a No Mount and No Vehicle zone around the bank and auctioneer. ** Added more rats with social behavior to the bottom levels of the Underfolk sewers. ** Fixed a Porkupine that was showing up without a name. ** Added treasure drops to Union Warriors. ** Fixed the reward for the mission “United We Fall.” ** Added a waypoint to the mission “Provident Elixir.” Players will still need to find the questor as intended by searching near the waypoint. ** Increased the respawn time of the boss Deveraux in Aesterly. ** Added scavenge nodes for cash registers in the town of Aesterly for the mission “Unionized.” ** Prevented the instanced mission “Union Busting” from respawning the full load of guards at the wrong time, and adjusted its appearance in the player’s log. * New Gallows ** Updated the name of the Conflict Town Crier. ** Updated all missions in New Gallows to sort into the "New Gallows (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. * Picus Ridge ** Allowed the Enhancement Kit gathered by mission “In Skin and Bone” to also count as Scrap Copper. ** Altered several steps of the mission series “Bad Signal” to allow for recovery of the mission items and make the group friendlier for multiplayer situations. Clarified the goals in the dialogue. ** Streamlined the possible paths to the target of the mission series “Lost and Found and Lost.” ** Corrected the faction requirement on the Mutagenics trainer. ** Broke up the long greeting text of the mission “The Tap Runneth Dry” into a conversation. * Post 23 ** Decreased the number of spawns per wave from the mission The Experimental Impact” and moved nearby creatures farther away to prevent them from also aggroing on players during the mission. ** Replaced the target object goal for the mission “Needs More Salt” to ensure its functionality. * Sunset Cemetery ** Tagged the mission “Masonic Secrets” as group content. ** Joined Mother Larissa to the social aggro network of her fellow Pale Ones. * Sunshine Corners ** Increased the number of Doctor’s Medications given as a reward for the mission “Not So Subtle.” ** Added a Garage Manager, Stable Manager, Horse Merchant, and Fuel Merchant to the garage. * Thorne’s Bluff ** Updated the mission "Sins of the Past" mission to sort into the "New Gallows (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. ** Fixed typo in the text of the mission “Clearing the Blight.” * Tinkersdam ** Updated the name of the Conflict Town Crier. ** Updated all missions in Tinkersdam to sort into the "Tinkersdam (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. ** Corrected the placement of a Tech Merchant and removed a wheelchair object so that players would no longer get stuck inside the room. ** Updated step one of the mission series “Tinkersdam Archives” to clean up items, and made step 2 repeatable. * Windfarm ** Updated the name of the Conflict Town Crier. ** Updated all missions in Wind Farm to sort into the "Wind Farm (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. ** Updated the mission “Off With Their Heads” to require the correct enemies. ** Changed the delivery step of the mission series “Logistics Roundup” mission to create any items from the chain that the player might have lost. ** Replaced the drops for the mission “Larceny Really Sells” mission on the Union Guards. ** Corrected the waypoint and goal of the mission “Invasive Streamlining.” Sector Three * Updated all Sector 3 Franklin's Rider missions that had a reward cap of 50000 faction points to now be capped at 60000. * Added a new encounter area named Willoughby's Garage, composed of level 35 group content. The Franklin's Riders sent out a Riders' Escort team to protect the area from bandit attacks, and bit off more than they could chew. * Added new encounter area named Banker’s Pre-Fall Relic Museum located northwest of Docuer’s Court. It includes merchants, missions, and group focused content. * Banker’s Hole ** Gave the NPC Chiyo pants instead of the skirt that was making her legs disappear. * Blackhill ** Changed the mission “Disruption of Potential” mission to accept all ranks of Disrupt. * Brekshire ** Added four new encounter area questors with level 31-33 mission chains leading into Brekshire. * Chemtown ** Updated the bank to keep it from also being listed as a medical lab. * Dieseltown ** Changed the mission “Promise of the Future” to use creatures in the world instead of spawning new ones. The mission item now also counts as a tradeskill component as well. ** Changed the mission “Promise of the Future 2” so that it leads to the next step instead of requiring a return to the questor. * Earthbound Bunker ** Corrected the faction maximum on the Bunker missions to 240000. ** Changed how the Accelerovirus Mark 2 found in the Earthbound bunker instance mission works. It is now easier to cure using the antidote item. The item will only target the player using it, rather than the player's current target. * Fender Gate ** Updated the name of the Conflict Town Crier. ** Updated all missions in Fender Gate to sort into the "Fender Gate (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. ** Corrected a typo in the text on the LifeNet Transporter. * Gaia ** Forced local Black Hood mobs to be friendly with Traveler Faction players. * Haietta ** Updated the name of the Conflict Town Crier. ** Updated all missions in Haietta to sort into the " Haietta (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. ** Changed Lightbearer interest object NPCs so that they no longer give experience when killed. ** Increased the level and stats on the escort target for the mission “Remembering the Past.” * Monkeytown ** Added a nearby LifeNet facility. * Paper Mill ** Made the male Vista Ranger in the mission “Just Good Business” attackable. * Park City ** Updated the name of the Conflict Town Crier. ** Updated all missions in New Gallows to sort into the "Park City (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. * Repository ** Edited the text for the mission series “Breaking the Bonds” so that it makes it clear which parts are spoken over a radio and doesn’t refer to objects that aren’t there. Moved the target on the last step in the series to ensure that he spawns consistently. ** Flagged Amy Jean, Kid Chandler, and Haley McGinn as named creatures to keep their names from appearing with articles in the chat log. * Park City ** Changed mission “Tall Dark and Psychotic” to keep the target from spawning in unreachable areas. * Spider Maze ** Removed an interest object following the mission “Fighting Dirty” because it did not always work properly and could potentially prevent player from obtaining the follow-up missions. * St. Sebastian's ** Changed the item for the mission “Harmonic Interference” to remove any reload time on using it again. ** Corrected a typo in the goal of step one of the mission series “Birds of a Feather.” ** Changed Brother Jason Kai so that he gives the right mission steps. ** Adjusted harvest nodes in a nearby junkyard so they don’t spawn under objects. * Tannerfield ** Switched the object goal for mission “Down the Well” to ensure functionality. ** Converted the portion of the mission series “Down the Well” that takes place in the well to instanced content. This allows for the door to the well to be locked at all times for players who are not on this specific mission. * Trader's Flat ** Added a No Vehicle and No Mount area around the bank. ** Changed the missions “Overdue Books” and “If the Show Fitzwarin” to prevent them from overlapping the location of a goal later in the chain. * Warhall ** Updated the mission "War on the Homefront" to sort into the "Fender Gate (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. ** Changed the merchant tag for Gouge to Weaponry Merchant. ** Removed faction gain and loss from the Captive Enforcers. * Waste Farm ** Updated the name of the Conflict Town Crier. ** Updated all missions in Waste Farm to sort into the "Waste Farm (Conflict Town)" mission journal group. ** Changed steps one and two of the mission series “Peacemaker” to make sure that only Human League Peacekeepers count, and updated the waypoint to a target-rich location. ** Updated the NPC Antonia Wood in Waste Farm so that she will now show up when the town is under Tech control. Art * Polished assets for improved look and performance: * Remodeled and textured the entrance to Kingman Prison * Remodeled and textured the entrance to the Hoffa Bunker and Throwback Warrens. * Remodeled and textured rep_library (obj id 8644) * Remodeled and textured several retail buildings. * Remodeled and textured several indoor and outdoor objects. * Remodeled and textured Geology nodes and increased their size. * Enlarged Nature nodes to improve their visibility. * Added a Feather Hat promotional item. * Added Faction Shirt promo items. * Re-textured several walls and fences * Added New LifeNet Facilities to Sector Two. ** East of the Dump ** North of New Gallows * Added new LifeNet Facilities to Sector Three. ** East of Waste Farm ** South of Waste Farm ** West of Brekshire ** The road south of Trader's Flat ** The intersection west of Tannerfield ** East of Sunken Grove * Added a garage near the Dieseltown LifeNet facility. * Added a garage near the Black Hill Lifenet Facility. Category:Patch notes